dawn_of_the_spartansfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Andre Johnson
Summary Andre Johnson is the main character of Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 and is the secondary main character in Season 5 and Season 6. Johnson was assigned on Alpha Team as team leader and joined the U.N.S.C. in 2535. Rank - O.D.S.T - Major Origin Andre Tyrone Johnson was born on March 22, 2515. He was born in New Mombasa, Africa. He also has four siblings, Aaron Johnson K.I.A., Kyle Johnson, Damien Johnson and Brittany Johnson. His father, Keith Johnson, died during the Orion Program, leaving Johnson and the rest in foster care. Luckily, his grandmother found and took care for them. In his middle school years, he was bullied by Michael Hobbs and in his high school years, he fought Hobbs and won the fight. This act motivates him to join the U.N.S.C. when he turn 21. Reach While filling out an application, ONI offered Johnson a chance to complete a goal his father couldn't, becoming the ultimate weapon, but at a cost, being an O.D.S.T and ONI will cover for his family, financially and insurance. Desperate, Johnson joined the U.N.S.C. and went off-planet in 2535, leaving a goodbye from him to his family. On August 25, 2542, the ship arrived on Planet Reach and Johnson was on duty as an O.D.S.T. and was assigned in an outpost in New Alexandria. 10 years later on August 25, 2552, New Alexandria was invaded by the Covenant and Johnson, along with the Marines, fought through New Alexandria and escaped with his squad and watched as The Covenant glassed New Alexandria to rubble. On August 28 2552, Johnson, along with his girlfriend, Alissa Monroe, fought through a Covenant Battle Cruiser, destroying it. As they exit through the crash site, Alissa was stabbed by the Zealot Elite by his Energy Sword. Filled with grief and anger, Johnson killed the Zealot, as well as the rest of the Elites and went off-planet back to Earth. Back To Africa Johnson arrived to Earth on September 28, 2552 due to a slipspace drive on the Longsword. Because he was an O.D.S.T., he was stationed at the space station with other O.D.S.T.s. On October 20, 2552, he and the other O.D.S.T.s went into Helljumpers to land on the Covenant Capital Ship where the Prophet Of Regret was on. The Capital Ship went into slipspace in the city of New Mombasa, setting off an EMP to set the O.D.S.T.s off-course and scattered around the city. Johnson landed on one of the Battle Cruisers and fought to the hangar and stole one of the Phantoms to fly to Voi to check on his family. Johnson then told them to move to Egypt The Installation Johnson landed on Installation 03 in the middle of an empty canyon, Coagulation. Johnson then meets Jordan, in hopes to get out of the canyon alive. The two left to Lockdown and was stationed there within 6 months. Johnson was tasked to infiltrate one of the Covenant outpost. Johnson was eventually caught because of vandalism and was fooled into destroying the UNSC's surpluses. Johnson was sentenced to 3 years in prison. Johnson met Ramsey in prison and the guard as supposed to be Bonekiller as well. The three escaped prison but Bonekiller was shot by Stryker. Season 1 Johnson and Ramsey crashed the Warthog as they was falling into Blood Gulch. Johnson then meets Goldenburg and Rocky the Elite. In efforts of solving Rocky's problem by " making a sandwich ", the four met Team Bravo. The three drove 3 Warthogs and one of them crashed into the canyon. Johnson then split the teams into two. The UNSC was ordered to take Johnson nd the rest back to prison. Johnson and Alpha defended themselves from the guards. Johnson then experienced paralysis because Stryker shot him with his Sniper Rifle. Stryker then reveals that he is Johnson in the future and took him to Zanizabar Island for imprisonment. Search and Rescue Stryker supposively tortured Johnson on Zanzibar Island and left him for dead. Team Alpha and Bravo invaded the beach in a Search & Rescue Recon mission. Stryker left and ordered the Wraiths to be brought out. Alpha Team saved Johnson out of imprisonment. Johnson then realized that the whole operation was a trap and the Wraiths came in and outnumbered the Alpha and Bravo Team. Johnson then destroyed but was knocked unconscious by Bonekiller. The Nuke Johnson then woke up in a room with Bonekiller and was insulting him by calling him " Fat Princess and Fat Boy." The two fought until Bonekiller distracted him and left. Johnson then realized that the nuclear device could be activated so he boarded the Warthog and drove back to Blood Gulch. Johnson tries to stop Flyboy from touching the nuclear device but he was too late. The nuke detonated and it destroyed the Installation. Are We In The Future? Johnson woke up to 2557 and asked everyone if Flyboy pushed the button. Everyone agreed and the two teams attacked Flyboy. Ramsey say that Johnson is a ghost but can return to his body. Johnson then realized that the Nuke actually didn't kill anyone but it caused everything to be in a coma for 5 years . Johnson and Flamsey argued and started to hate each other. Johnson wounded Jordan for being lazy. Flyboy realized that Stryker is here at the Outposts and Johnson was shot in the head, leaving him bound to the spiritual realm. Johnson then meets Daniel Friske the II and transfer himself into the M.A.N.T.I.S. Johnson then told Stryker if you activate the Purge, we will all die. One of the Mercs destroyed the M.A.N.T.I.S. and fought the Alpha and Bravo Team. Johnson then went back to his body and fought Stryker with the Energy Sword. Johnson fails and was unconscious by Stryker by a lunge. Stryker then takes Johnson to the desert and leave him to rot. Riley and the Rebels found Johnson and bought him to their base. Johnson woke up in the room with Riley and Riley explained that the Purge has no cartographer but it's an artifact that can be obtained. Johnson then went into the mess hall and gave a speech about the Mercenaries and the Purge. The Purge Johnson then commands the Rebels in efforts to obtaining the Purge before the Mercenaries. One of the UNSC outposts was raided and was occupied by the Mercenaries. Johnson and the Rebels arrived at the outpost and Johnson immediately sensed a trap. The Mercenaries then attack the Rebels, Alpha Team and Bravo Team. Johnson then activates the M.A.N.T.I.S. and an Artificial Intelligence named Alice. Johnson then cleared the room and proceed to the next. A group of Mercenaries was about to attack Johnson but with the help of air support and an unknown figure, the sector was cleared. The unknown figure was Kyle Johnson, his twin brother. Johnson then sees a Banshee flying down into the room with the Artifact. Johnson then asked Kyle to rig some explosives. Kyle refuses and he don't take orders from a "Colonel". Since Kyle's annoyance was urging Johnson, he grabs a Rail gun and shot him in the chest, make Kyle unconscious. Johnson then pursue to the Mercenaries HQ and Stryker was prepared to activate it. Surprisingly, Stryker noticed that Johnson was there and fought him. Johnson sends backup and invaded the Mercs HQ. The Final Round Johnson and Stryker are relentlessly fighting to the death. Stryker then lunge an attack that merely wounded Johnson but Johnson explained to Stryker that he is about to kill off 10 billion lives on this planet and that Stryker was weak. Stryker, angered at Johnson, tried to attack him once more but Johnson had suit enhancements so he can cloak. Johnson then attacked Stryker until they was at the edge of the building. Johnson finished Stryker off by assassinating him and kicked him off the HQ. Alpha Team, Bravo Team and the Rebels jumped off the building because of the explosion. Season 2 Johnson, Alpha Team, and Bravo Team returned to the newly improved Valhalla, Johnson was promoted to General, and had access to Forerunner Weapons. Alpha and Bravo Team went AWOL for 7 months. Johnson then makes an audio blog but was interrupted by the crashing of the Banshee, flown by Flyboy. Johnson then wishes that he was in the black abyss so he'll never see this place again. He then realizes that Flyboy was crushed by the Pelican that James and Jordan was boarded. He then ordered James and Ramsey, including himself, to go down into the sinkhole that Flyboy created. His Encounter With Driller Industries Johnson, Ramsey, and James realized that there are in an underground refinery full of lava. Jeff called him about Goldenburg finding some more Forerunner Weapons and Johnson told him not to answer his calls and threatens Jeff that if he goes to sleep, he'll put him to sleep for good. The guard spotted Johnson but was shot by Johnson and a big firefight started. Johnson then called Jeff to pull them up but he was held captive by Odysseus and Jeff was knocked unconscious. Johnson went up to Alpha Base but he sees destruction all around him. Johnson then wakes up Jeff and sees a transmission from Bonekiller. Johnson then realizes that this is an idiotic excuse for a transmission because he see someone interrupted it because Driller need to go to the bathroom. The real transmission came on and Terrance Owens, CEO of the Driller Industries explains that Johnson was offered a choice to join the Driller Industries or suffer the consequences. Johnson soon accepted the offer but was knocked unconscious by one of the guards. On the Trident Of Poseidon Johnson woke up in an Energy Shield Jail Cell and was approached by Terrance Owens. Terrance then welcomes him to Driller Industries and asked a couple of questions concerning about the Master Chief. Johnson answered all of the questions and Terrance explained that he need people like Johnson. Terrance soon left to deal with traitors. Johnson was then released out of the cell and stuck to the shadows. Johnson then radios Jeff from the Wasp and told everything that he will do and will not do. He even told Jeff that to never go to the food court because suspicious activity is held there. Jeff disobeys and got a candy bar. The alarm rises and Johnson immediately told him to get out. Johnson goes to the hangar to see if his soldiers was inside. He found out that Terrance Owens was working with Odysseus to eliminate Johnson's men. Johnson was spotted by Odysseus and was held captive. Johnson, Ramsey, Jeff, James, and Flyboy all awaken in the room. Terrance Owens reveals that Odysseus is his former partner and asked for Johnson's last words before he kick him off his ship. Johnson said:" I hate you. If I die, I will haunt you until your organs fail." Johnson then awakens in the desert, and notices a green aurora. Johnson looked closer to quickly realize that it was the Flood. Johnson then defended himself by using his Energy Sword to fight them off. Johnson then fought the King of the Infected and won. The Temple Of Eden James then directed Johnson to a temple called The Temple Of Eden. Johnson, Alpha and Bravo Team took shelter in the abandoned temple. The soldiers from Driller Industries infiltrated the temple and clearly failed the operation. One of the soldiers, Emily Rodman, was held so-called "captive" and interrogated by Johnson. She then reveals that she is Flyboy's fiance and Johnson was full of joy and happiness because he doesn't have to deal with the " greenish nightmare" anymore. Johnson then knocked Flyboy on the head, causing Flyboy to reverse his brain damage.